


Into the Painted Sky

by JazzsGirl



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzsGirl/pseuds/JazzsGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story also posted on FFN under the pen name Jazz's Girl.

The room was bathed in a silver glow as the lone figure sat, back against the wall. Small blue orbs danced through the air. It wasn't often that I came here. Normally, I found myself in the other extreme. It was a nice change of pace. The sparks drifted close to me, recognizing who I was. I smiled and began to talk to them. It was my normal speech, but it entertained them anyway.

“Life is fragile. It's delicate and easy to break. But even so, it is craved by many. It is something to be cherished and treasured, but to often do we break it. We tear it down and abuse it. Until the frail gift is left in pieces. Some who have life do not live and some lose it before they have the chance to. Some still get a second chance. Though it is rare.” My voice was soft as I spoke to the small sparks that floated through the air. “Most who get this second chance do not even know they have it. Not until death once more reclaims them. Not until they return here to my world.” I paused and watched the sparks around me.

_My child._ I looked up. _I have a task for you._ I stood up. If Primus was speaking, it had to be for a reason. He didn't do it often, so it was wise to listen when he did. _Come._ A doorway open up before me. I wasn't sure what was awaiting me on the other side, but it was better then just sitting around waiting for another scuffle in the Pit to quell.


	2. Ch. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I hit my alarm clock and Glared at it before laying my head back onto my pillow. Today was Saturday. Why was my alarm even going off? Never mind. Sweet oblivion awaits....

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

“GAAAAAH!!!!!” I jumped up and fell off the bed hitting the floor with a solid THUNK. I glared at my clock before swearing to blow it up somehow first chance I got.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Growling in irritation I turned the stupid thing off before making my way to the bathroom. I nearly ran into the sink. 'Stupid small bathroom.' I almost always ran into the sink. Wouldn't be a morning if I didn't.

My morning routine went as it always did: bathroom, clothes, hair, food, then back to the bathroom for a go at my teeth. Falling back onto my bed I stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do today again? I bolted up. Right. I'm an idiot. How could I forget.

Sighing I grabbed my black messenger bag from the floor and the list of things I still needed for my apartment, which was still have under construction. This week was gonna be spring break. A spring break I had told my grandmother I would be spending at the apartment so I could try and finish it up. It still needed some finishing touches and a couple of shelves. Not to mention curtains. And I was in need of a few more forks. And spoons.

I locked the door behind me and began the long walk to the nearest Walmart. If only I could everything I needed at the local Family Dollar, but alas, they didn't have a hardware section. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the headphones I always kept in my bag. It would make the walk go faster. Which is what I needed at this point.

~*time skip*~

I hate shopping. I hate it with a burning passion. First there are the crowds. Then nothing is where it should be. Next you have to wait forever just to check out, 'cause despite having ,like, 30 check out lanes only five are ever staffed. Seriously. One day Walmart or someplace like it will be the death of me. I adjusted my messenger bag. Fortunately I could fit most of my purchase in my bag. If not I don't know what I'd be doing. Cause carrying it home would be agonizing.

My phone vibrated. Great. Why must people text me at the most unreasonable of times? Now where is my phone? Pocket. Pocket. Other pocket. Bag. Crap. It's at the bottom. Just my luck.

“Where is it? There! Almost. Have. IT! Ha! Take that phone!” Maple. It's not even 10 o'clock yet. No wonder why I'm not having a good day. It's still morning. “Now, that text. Wonder who~ BLAH!” I wiped at my face. Sand? There is no sand anywhere near the college or my apartment...at least last I knew...More sand began to hit me until I had to close my eyes and turn away, covering my face.

“Brilliant Starscream. You conjured up a human femme.” Huh? I blinked in surprise.

“Shut up Rumble.” I turned toward the oddly familiar voices.

“M-maple~!” Tall. Really tall. Metal. Oh shit. Am I dreaming?

“I assure you this is very much real.” It spoke. I just stared up at it, him, Starsc~ No. not going there. This is not real.

“Hey Screamer! I think you broke it!” Wha~?

“That's enough Rumble. The trial was successful. We should return to base. The Autobots may have detected the machine's energy signature.” What machine?

“What about her?”

“Leave her. The Autobots wont believe her any way. If they come. If not, the elements will take care of it. Come.” They took off.

“Ah!” Stupid sand. Stupid air. Stupid...drat can't think of anything else to curse.....

I sat down on the hot sand. I wasn't sure what just happened. Was that really? I mean they looked just like....but it can't be possible. There was no way possible that those were actually Starscream and Rumble from the Transformers G1. No way. None. But I was aware of the scorching sun and the equally hot sand. Looking around, my eyes burned from the reflection of the sun on the flat sandy surface. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. This was real. At least, I was starting to believe that. I unzipped my light jacket and pulled off my bag before removing my jacket. I pulled it up over my head, blocking out the sun. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. I didn't see any civilization in any direction. Hoping that I would be found, I just stayed put.

Eventually, it became far more warm then I was used to, seeing as how I was from the North East, nowhere near any kind of desert. I could feel things were not going my way. I knew it would have be worse if I had tried walking around. I pulled my messenger bag closer and curled up on the ground. I really didn't know what was going on. It was causing me to go into some form of shock. Or perhaps it was just from the sun.

I wasn't sure how long I was out here before a low rumbling had me sitting up. A dust cloud was headed in my direction. It had me pulling my jacket off of my head and into my lap. I kept my eyes trained on the dust cloud. My heart jumped with joy. Maybe I was going to be saved! A little voice inside my head kept questioning if all of this was real. I tried really had to ignore it as the dust loud came closer and I could just begin to make out the shapes of vehicles. I kept watching them as they came closer. I almost smiled as I made out the shape out a large truck and trailer. I could make out several another vehicles behind it, but couldn't make exactly which kinds.

I readjusted my jacket, folding it to give myself something to do, and brushed the dust off of me black bag. I kept my eyes away from the fast approaching gaggle of vehicles. The tightening in my stomach got worse as the roar of the engines got louder. Eventually it sounded right behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my bag and jacket close to my chest.

“Nya~!” Great more sand. I started cursing the sand again. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and started to dust my stuff off again. I also gave my head a good shake, trying to get the gritting substance out of my head. “As if I already didn't have enough of it in my hair.” I mumbled lowly to myself. I could feel it coming out of my hair. I never liked sand. Nope. Never. I heard the familiar sound of transformation. The tight feeling squeezed my insides. I could feeling my breathing hitching. I was not going to have a panic attack. Nope. Not now.

“It's a match for the energy signal we picked up, Sir.” I glanced in the voice's direction. “Maple.....” I muttered. I'm so dreaming. First the 'Cons and now the Autobots. I know. I've been hit by a car. My luck must have finally run out and I finally got hit by an 18 wheeler. This my punishment. Eternal confusion. Next, I'll be in mission city. Yep. That is so it.

“Prowl, you want me to believe that this child was the cause of that disturbance?” Holy mother of maple syrup. It was Optimus Prime. I could feel my eyes widening.

“No Sir. The energy signal she is giving off is slowing dissipating. She most likely stumbled upon the source.” I blinked. Is it possible to die of confusion, cause I’m sure I am close to being the first.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me, blocking out the sun. The giant knelt down, still shading me. “Hey! How's it hangin'?” I'm sure I squeaked in surprise. The look on his face confirmed it. I was so, embarrassed. Yep. Seriously embarrassed by a figment of my imagination.

“Jazz, Stop scaring the child. Her heart rate is already elevated beyond the normal rate.” Goody. Does that mean I was gonna have a heart attack? I wondered, my head tilting slightly to the side.

“I wasn' tryin' ta.” The shade felt nice, but I could still feel the hot sun on my skin. My head began pound. This was all just becoming to much. Sweet oblivion take me now. Let me wake up back in my room to that annoying alarm clock. Please. Looking up from where my eyes had settled caused my head to swim and made the pounding worse. Everything also seemed to be spinning. Something wasn't right, but before I could say something, I felt myself falling. I could feel the impact with the ground. It made the throbbing pain worsen. Darkness began to creep in at the edges of my sight. I didn't fight it. I didn't know if I could. I heard some sort of commotion before the darkness surrounded me. Was this the end?


	3. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.

_Beep_

I groaned as I shifted. 

_Beep_

I shifted again, trying to get comfortable.

_Beep_

Unable to, I opened my eyes. Darkness flooded my vision. Like when I woke up at four in the morning. 

_Beep_

I groaned again. 'Okay. Why is it always beeping!' I scanned the room. A faint light emanated from a rather large machine next to my bed. When did that get there?

_Beep_

I studied the machine. Why was I hooked up to an EKG? 

_Beep_

Memories flooded my mind. Sand. Walmart. Transformers G1. Oh right. That happened.

_Beep_

I sat up, adjusting the pillows behind me. Now, to figure out where I was and why. 

_Beep_

And how to stop the annoying beeping.....

_Beep_

“Okay. That is more annoying than my alarm clock.” I grumbled as I sat up and attempted to find the off switch. I know it was there for a reason, but it was going to drive me up a wall! 

_Beep_

I continued to search for some relief from the irritating noise, grumbling as I found none from the grating sound. I only found an IV hooked up to my arm. Why hadn’t I felt it? 

_Beep_

That might be why. To caught up in trying to find an off button. 

_Beep_

I nearly screamed as the sound began to bring a headache on, choosing instead to hide under the pillows, carful not to disrupt the needle in my hand, in hopes of drowning out the irritating noise. 

_Beep_

I heard the door open, but didn’t bother to remove the soft, fluffy objects I was holding over my head. It only meant return of the torturous sound. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, as the pillows were promptly removed and my silent reprieve broken.

_Beep_

“Nya~!” I protested as I blindly reached out with the arm not tethered to try and retrieve the only thing keeping the beeping from driving me the rest of the way to insanity. 

_Beep_

“Good. You're up. How are you feeling?” A voice said to my right. I nearly growled in response, as the stupid machine next to me continued to be irritating. So, I wasn’t a morning person. No news there. Though I will admit the beeping was making more moody then normal. The slight throbbing behind my right eye wasn’t making things any better though. 

_Beep_

“Femme.” I sighed and forced myself sit up, glaring at the EKG next to me. I could feel the pillows being placed by my feet before hearing the man walk away. Looking up to see who exactly had been next to me, I was surprised and momentarily blinded as the flicked the lights on. 

_Beep_

“Gah!” I exclaimed as my eyes shut quickly and my arm came up to shield them, the slight tugging on my hand telling me I choose the wrong arm. “A little bit of warning next time!” 

“I have never been known for giving warnings.” I heard him chuckle as a gentle hand pushed my arm down and fixed the IV needle. I complied but took to rubbing at my eyes with the heel of my palm to try and relieve the pain.

_Beep_

“Stop that.” I removed my hand, but blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright state of the room. I hesitantly looked up at the man, hoping he wouldn’t notice. He was at least in his lat forties, maybe early fifties and dressed in a lab coat. His red hair was laced with gray and white strands. Bright blue eyes stared at me as if seeing every potential injury. Okay, so much for him not noticing.

_Beep_

I gulped under the stare, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. I never was very good at dealing with the spot light. Needing something to do so as to not start shaking or rocking, I reached forward and grabbed at the pillows. I placed them back where the belonged and repositioned the sheets placed over my body. I smoothed them out to keep my hands busy.

_Beep_

He muttered under his breath, and folded his arms as leaned back into the pillows. I looked away, trying to not think of the eyes currently trained on me. 

“You gave a few mechs quite a scare.” Mechs? I gave him a confused look. “You fainted.” Oh. Right.

"Sorry.” I mumbled, looking down at my lap and pressing the heel of my hand just above my right eye. Stupid headache. 

_Beep_

“You have nothing to be sorry about. I highly doubt it was your intention to be in the middle of the dessert alone.” He said, his voice quieting as he walked away. I watched him leave the room. Okay, what now? I asked myself as I leaned further back into the pillows. 

_Beep_

“Here. Take this.” I looked up. My doctor was back. At least, I’m fairly certain he was my doctor. He held out a small plastic cup with a couple of small pills in it and cup. I took them, staring at them in confusion.

_Beep_

“Ibuprofen. For the headache.” Oh. I set the plastic cup on my lap and took the pills from it. I quickly took them, washing them down with the water provided. Hopefully it wouldn’t take the full hour for the meds to kick in.

“Thank you.” I said quietly. He nodded his head.

_Beep_

We fell into a companionable silence. He went to checking a chart located at the end of my bed. He also went on checking the machine next to me. I listened as he moved about as I lost myself to my thoughts. 

_Beep_


	4. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.

I don’t know when my doctor left or when the beeping stopped, all I know is things were not making sense. My memories told me one thing, but common sense and the very concept of reality told me another. My heart wanted to believe what I supposedly had seen, but my head just didn’t want to. I fainted. That much I can grasp. I mean I had been out in the middle of the dessert with absolutely no shade or water for who knows how long. I probably suffered heat stroke or heat exhaustion. The whole waking up in the Transformers world, just didn’t click. It just couldn’t happen! It wasn’t possible, no matter how many fan fictions I had read that made it seem far too plausible. Something must have shown on my face cause next thing I knew the doctor was suddenly there, placing a hand on my shoulder. When had he returned? 

“Child, what is it?” I didn’t want to answer that question. I shook my head and thought back to when I first realized something was off. Back to when, as much as I hate to say it, Starscream and Rumble staring down at me. What had they said again? Something about a trial run and conjuring up me.....and a machine? Had it all been real? 

“Maple! Why does nothing make sense!?” I grumbled and leaned back into my pillows more, hoping that they would swallow me up. I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes. Stupid Aspie! I really didn’t need to be melting down right now. Not when there were just too many variables. 

“Maybe if you clued me in, I could help.” I looked up at him. He was slightly blurry as I tried to blink back the tears. Though I could clearly see irritation etched on his face. 

“I don't know how to put it so it will sound believable.” I whispered. 

“Then why don't we just forget believable and you just tell me. I will decide for myself if it is believable or not.” He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to reign in my emotions. I had to. I didn’t want to cry in front of a stranger again. Especially not when I still didn’t know where I was. 

“Okay.” I said quietly. Maybe it would be easier if I just pretended I was talking to myself. Like when I was trying to study before a test. I didn’t open my eyes as I began. “I left my apartment this morning to go to Walmart. I made it there, got what I needed and was a good ways back when my phone buzzed.” I took a calming breath as I heard my voice shake.” I had gotten a text message. I stopped walking and reached for the pocket on my bag where I kept it, but ended up with a face full of sand. I closed my eyes to try and keep the sand from getting into them. It was suddenly very windy, then really hot. I herd a voice saying something about ‘conjuring up a human femme.’ I guess it was talking about me. Then another voice saying 'shut up Rumble.' Then I looked.” I took another breath and started to fiddle with the sheets to try and calm myself. “I shouldn’t have looked.” I could feel a few tears escaping and what hold I had on my emotions beginning to unravel. 

“Take your time. There is no rush.” I felt a hand rub my cheek, causing me to flinch slightly in surprise and open my eyes. He didn’t falter though. He continued to wipe my tears away. “No one is going to hurt you, child. Relax.” He said as my breath hitched lightly from crying. I only managed to nod, not trusting my voice just yet. 

We stayed like that for several minutes as I tried to calm down. Eventually, I managed to regain some semblance of control. He took his hand away from me but I reached up and grabbed it before it could return to his lap. Shyly, I looked up at him, scared he might be upset at my silent request. I needed the assurance that this was real. He seemed shocked at first, but a small, comforting smile spread across his face. A nod and a squeeze of my hand let me know that it was okay. I smiled back at him. It was probably small and watery, but I didn’t care. I had a hold on reality and I wasn’t about to let go. At least, not at the moment. 

I took a deep breath and continued, looking down at the larger hand holding mine. “The second speaker said something that made the other one mad. The first guy said something about a trial being successful and that they should had back to base because the some energy signal would be detected?” It sounded more like a question then a retelling of something that had happened.” His hand squeezed mine again reassuringly. I smiled and continued, still not sure if I was getting everything right. I had been kinda in shock. “The smaller one seemed worried about leaving me, but the other one just said that I wouldn't be believed so it would be fine. I just kinda sat down after they left. I really didn’t know what had happened or if it was all real.” 

I looked up at him from under my bangs. I mean, how I did I end up where ever I was from southwestern PA?” I could see that something was troubling him. I didn’t blame him though. Hearing it out loud made it sound crazier then when it was in my head. I think I’m starting to understand why no one was going to believe me. 

“You're holding something back.” I jumped slightly and looked back at my lap. How did? My mind was suddenly going a hundred miles a minute. Of course I was. I wasn't about to make me seem like an even crazier person! I mean tell this guy that to me Transformers, Decepticons and Autobots were all just comics and cartoons? Sure why not? My 'doctor' could use a good laugh. 

“Child.” He pulled his hand free of mine and pulled my chin up so our eyes met. “I cannot help you if you do not tell me everything.” I could see he was being sincere. I could just feel it. I could also feel the tears returning. 

“It'll just make me seem nuts.” I said, my voice wavering as it normally did when I was close to breaking. Despite all the jokes with my friends, I didn’t want to be placed in an Asylum. 

“Let me be the judge of that.” He released my chin, letting me once more look at my lap. Sure why not. Probably didn't have much more to lose anyway. 

“I don’t know if all of this is real or if I’m dreaming.” I said, barely above a whisper. 

“Explain.” He said gently. 

“Those were Decepticons.” It wasn’t a question. “Last I knew, Decepticons they were just part of a comic book and cartoon series.” There I said it. Go ahead send me away to the nut house! 

“What about the Autobots? Are they also apart of this comic book and cartoon series?” I sat quietly, a bit shocked by the question, but nodded my head anyway. Once more we both sat in silence. I waited for the outburst, the declaration that I was crazy and would be sent away first chance. But nothing came. I hazarded a glance at my doctor. He seemed to be deep in thought. 

I just sat in silence wondering how long would he focus on the floor before calling me crazy. I was scared. This whole situation had me feeling particularly uncomfortable. Instead of letting my mind come up with really bad thoughts as I was prone to, I studied the room I was in. I needed something to do. It was a relatively simple room, more functional then homey. The walls were an off white color, while the ceiling was a light gray. The floor was some sort of tile, with gray and deep blue blotches giving the appearance that they were gray/blue stars in a bright white sky. The bed I was in was a simple hospital bed with an oversized footrest and drop down sides. The pillows were comfortable enough and from what I could tell they, along the sheets and bed frame, fell into the same color scheme as the room and most hospitals: White. 

I was staring at the tile looking for designs or patterns to pass the time when I felt his weight lift off of the bed and heard feet shuffling. I looked up and saw the doctor leaving, closing the previously open door behind him. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he was out of the room and the door was shut before I could say a thing. 

“Well that wasn't weird or anything.” I muttered to myself as I shook my head and lied down on my bed. I got comfortable and went back to staring at the tile. As far as I could tell, none of my stuff had made it into the room 'cept for the clothes I was wearing. That ruled out listening to my mp3 player or playing games on my tablet. I was gonna be left to my own devices for awhile. Something told me a long while. Great, just what I needed. To be left alone at the mercy of my mind.


	5. Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.

I'm not sure how long I lied alone in that overly white room. The only sound in the room was my breathing. It was really starting to unnerve me. I sat up, pulling my legs closer to me and repositioning the pillows behind me so I could still lie against one and hold the other in my arms. I pulled it close to my chest tightly and started to sing the only song I knew by heart. Quietly and more then likely not in tune, but it help cover up the silence that was threatening to push me into full meltdown mode. 

_“It started out as a feeling_  
_Which then grew into a hope_  
_Which then turned into a quiet thought_  
_Which then turned into a quiet word_  
_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
_Till it was a battle cry_  
_I'll come back when you call me_  
_No need to say goodbye”_

I relaxed a bit and took a break. Trying to remember how the second verse went. I never could remember the second verse and when I did I always got it screwed up. Deciding to just wing it I began to start singing again.  


_“Just because everything's changing_  
_Doesn't mean it's never been this way before_  
_All you can do is try to know who your friends are_  
_As you head off to the war_  
_Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light_  
_You'll come back when it's over_  
_No need to say goodbye_  
_You'll come back when it’s –”_

The door opened suddenly and my mouth closed as I stared at the door, afraid as to what might be coming through it. My doctor walked in, followed by two more men. The last of which closed the door. Once more my mind was sent spiraling out of control. For some reason it seemed to think I was going to die. Internally, I was freaking out. I refused to look at my…guests. I was sure I was going to go full meltdown mode if I did.  


“Child, is something the matter?” A gentle voice called out. It hadn’t been my doctor’s.  


“Huh?” I looked up at the speaker. A man in his early forties stood closest to me. His hair was a dark blue-black color and he had the same bright blue eyes that my doctor did. He had a red and blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans on. I could tell I was staring, so I looked away embarrassed.  


“Does she even speak?” This time the third guy spoke. He had a nice southern drawl. I peaked up under my bangs at him. He was in a red t-shirt with a darker red button up over that, unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans too. From what I could tell from his graying red hair and he was around the age of my doctor. They both seemed to be graying and both had this look to their eyes that spoke of a lot of experience and knowledge. Like how my dad looks when working on a computer or in his wood shop at school.  


“I can talk. When I want to.” I squeaked out, choosing to once more look at my sheets. Amazing how interesting blankets could be when one was nervous.  


The guy in red didn’t seem to like me, despite only just meeting me. The one with blue-black hair was lightly glaring at his companion when I looked up. Okay. That was good for me....I think. He turned towards me, a small smile taking the replacing of the glare.  


“My name is Optimus Prime. You've already met Ratchet, my CMO.” He gestured to my doctor, who gave a small nod. “And this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist.” The guy in red just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.  


“Nice to meet you.” I gave a small smile of my own. “I'm Kathryn Kenady.” I didn’t meet there eyes. To afraid of what I might see.  


“I believe that we have matters to discuss.” That was quick. I glanced at the door. Is this the part where the guys in white coats come to take me away? Or is that after I have to hear Optimus say that he doesn't believe me. I could tell I was shaking a little. Drat. They were gonna be able to tell how nervous I was.  


“Kathryn, please relax.” I glanced in Optimus' direction. Relaxing was the farthest thought from my mind. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. “We believe you.” I opened my eyes. Wait what?  


“Speak for ya’self Prime.” I opened my eyes and stared at the three guys in my room. They believed me? Okay, not all of them, but the ones that mattered did. So I was safe? I'm not gonna be placed in the loony bin?  


“Why?” I asked quietly, trying really hard not to cry in relief.  
Optimus smiled at me. “We were able to acquire information about a project that the Decepticons had stared. Further investigation showed that it was a project centered on the possibility of opening pathways between alternate realities and dimensions. After reviewing the science behind it, we believed it is possible.” A grunt from across the room told me that not everyone was convinced.  


“So, basically, all the pieces you guys had fit together and my appearance just confirmed your suspicions?” Optimus blinked a few times giving me a confused look. I smiled, almost giggling. “Sorry. I'm a Forensic Science major. Piecing together facts to come up with a viable answer is what I plan on doing with my life.” He didn't seem that convinced. 

“I'm also a sci-fi nerd.” I shrugged. Both answers were true. I did love a good mystery as much as a good sci-fi flick. Ask anyone I know, they would tell you that I've seen all the Star Wars movies, Star Trek TNG, DS9 and various movies, am into Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis, and most obviously Transformers. I'm a geek. Again I got a confused look. I sighed. “I already said that for me, all of this” I waved my hand around. “is a cartoon series.”  


“And a comic book.” I blinked. Okay, so Ratchet did listen to me.  


“Er, ya. Though I've only read a few of the comics. Anyway, there are other series’. Um...” I recited all the series that I knew of in my head, counting them on my hands. “Like, eight other series that I know of, at least. I, um, kindagrewuponthem.” I don't know if he understood me or not. I mean I did just speak really fast and quiet. So....  


I looked away from them clearly embarrassed. I had basically just told him I was a life long fan. Crap. There goes every ounce of self respect I had.  


“Hm. Interesting. Is it safe to assume that you know more then you let on?” Optimus asked. I smiled a bit, rubbing the back of my head nervously.  


“My friends sometimes call me a walking Transformers Wiki page.” He nodded in understanding. Or confusion. I couldn't tell. “I don't know everything. Not in the least. A lot of it is just conjecture anyway. Mostly fan theories and stuff like that. Not really fact, but stuff that hasn’t been disproved. And, crap. I'm rambling. Shutting up now.” I swallowed nervously. I hate being nervous. I really do.  


Light laughter had me looking up. Huh? Yes the smirk on Ratchet's face confirms it. He laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. I blinked. That was not the reaction I was expecting.  


“Perhaps you can teach Bluestreak or Blurr that.” Huh?  


“Um.......Mayhaps?” So confused right now. Ratchet lightly laughed again. At me I think. Or maybe at the word ‘mayhaps.’ I don't know. My mind had kinda died and I don't think there was enough sugar in the world to revive it. I could see Optimus was smiling. Ironhide on the other hand seemed to be trying really hard to keep the frown on his face. I think he may have found Ratchet’s comment funny. Or I was imagining things.  


“Kathryn.” Optimus began.  


“Please, Katie or Kat.” I cut in. “Every time someone calls me by my full name I feel like I'm in trouble. So, please call me Kat or Katie. Either works. Everyone back home does.” He gave me another confused look. This I was used to. I confuse everyone.  


“Katie then.” I smiled at him. “Welcome to our home. I promise you that we will do our best to get you back to yours.” I nearly chocked as I realized just how far away home was. Once more my emotions tried to get the better of me.  


“Will you stop that!” I jumped slightly at the sudden shout. “I will have a talk with you later Ironhide. Now both of you out.” Both looked like they were about to protest. “I already told you everything she said to me, so there is no point in asking the same questions over. Let her be.” Alright, Ratchet gets points. Big points. Very, Very big points. I shot him a grateful smile.  


He returned to my bedside and placed a hand on my head. “They will most likely be back, but that should not be for a few hours at least. If they choose to come back at all, they may end up getting sidetracked.”  


“Thanks.” Great my voice cracked. I hate it when it does that.  


“They were beginning to cause you distress. You are a patient in my medbay. I was simply doing as any medic would.” I smiled at that. He may be right, but I still appreciated it.  


“Katie.” I looked up at him as he removed his hand. “I want you to rest for awhile. I will be back later with some food.”  


“'Kay.” I said quietly, trying to give him a small, reassuring smile. Then he left. I was once more left alone in the overly white room. Once more I began to sing softly to myself. Humming when that got annoying.  


I didn't want to think of everything that had just happened. So I didn't. I refused to meltdown.


	6. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.

Ratchet had been true to his word, bringing me something to eat. It was most defiantly not yucky hospital food. Sure, it had been mac and cheese, but I was fine with that. I had since finished it, the tray and silverware sitting on one of those rolling bedside tables next to my bed. Ratchet hadn’t been back since and I was pretty sure I knew why. 

He was being yelled at. By whom exactly, I wasn’t sure. All I knew was that he was being yelled at by various people over the last several hours. I could hear their voices, not so much their words. My door was shut and I was sure they were trying to keep me in the dark, but I could still tell they were yelling. 

I jumped as something crashed and more yelling erupted. I was sitting on the ground, huddled into the corner on the far side of my bed, as far from the door as I could manage. One of the pillows was pulled tightly against my chest. I never liked yelling. It always put me on edge. This wasn’t so different, but it did have me really scared. I knew I was the controversial subject that was the source of the fighting. It honestly made things that much worse in my mind. 

As the arguments continued, I could feel the tears silently running down my face. I was terrified that if I made any noise at all the yelling would come into the room and focus on me. I couldn’t handle the yelling as is. That would make me have a heart attack. As a whimper escaped my lips I quickly hid my head into my pillow, hoping it would drown out the tiny noise. Hoping that if I pretended I wasn’t there, nothing bad would happen and the yelling would go away. 

I don’t know how long I sat there like that, hiding in my own little bubble, before I heard the door open. 

“I swear if any of them come back here and are not in need of immediate medical attention, I will offline them myself!” I flinched slightly as the door was shut loudly. I didn’t look up from the pillow as the shuffling of feet got closer. 

“Child, what in the name of Primus are you doing down there?” Ratchet asked gruffly. I peeked up over the pillow, scared that I was going to be yelled at. I really didn’t do well when the yelling was pointed at me. Just the concept was enough to get me to cry. If I wasn’t terrified, I’d probably be cursing my Autism. 

“Katie.” He said, softer this time, as he knelt down. “What is wrong?” 

I stared up at him trying to find the right words to say. I must have given something away because he sighed. 

“No one is going to harm you, if that is what you were worried about. You are still a patient of my Medbay until I say so. That makes you my responsibility.” He said gently, but firmly. “Now, is that what has you upset?” He asked again, all his former anger gone. 

I nodded my head. “A little.” I responded, voice still very quiet. It was only part of it, after all. 

He stood back up and held out his hand. “Will you tell me what else is wrong?” 

I took his hand and he pulled me up, pillow still clutched to my chest. I was just about to speak when the door reopened. I dropped the pillow and hid behind Ratchet, my hands gripping the fabric of his lab coat as he looked at the intruder. 

“Oh! There ya are. Thought ya might be in ‘ere.” Ratchet sighed. 

“Jazz, you could have commed me.” Ratchet said as he attempted to pull me from my chosen hiding place. “He is not going to harm you.” He said gently, pulling a hand free. 

“I guess I could of.” ‘Jazz’ replied. “Can’t blame me for wantin’ ta get a good look at ‘er.” Ratchet finally pulled me to the front of his, but I still didn’t make eye contact with either of them. “I mean, last time I saw ‘er she was fainin’ in front of me.” I looked up surprised. 

“I did?” I asked quietly. Jazz nodded. 

“Mmhm. Nearly gave meh ah spark attack!” He clutched his chest for added affect. I smiled shyly. “Sorry.” He waved it off. 

“Nuttin’ ta be sorry fer. I mean, considering what this must be like fer ya? Makes total sense now. Ya had every right ta faint.” He smiled at me. I could feel my smile get bigger. "Though, next time ya faint, betta be cause of my good looks!” He said, pulling down the blue shads covering his eyes and winking at me. Ratchet started to lecture him, but stopped as I started to laugh. 

“I’ll try to keep that in mind.” I said as the giggles continued to escape. Ratchet merely shook his head. 

“Did you need something, Jazz?” Ratchet questioned, trying to get things back on topic. 

“Oh, ya! I brought this back. Thought, Kitten here could use ah taste o’ home.” I smiled at the nickname. Jazz raised an arm up, revealing my messenger bag. My eyes lit up as I practically squealed with joy. 

Forgetting my previous fear, I darted around the bed and stood in front of the dark skinned man. He chuckled as he handed me the bag. I clutched it to my chest like the lifeline it was. 

“Thank you!” I said, smiling up at him. 

“No problem. Anythin’ fer a pretty lady.” He gave me a cheeky grin and I felt the blush on my skin. 

Trying to hide my embarrassment, I quickly turned and quickly walked over to the bed. I sat down and opened the bag, intent on seeing just what had been left in there. 

“Don’ worry. It’s all in dere.” I nodded as I began to take inventory. My sketchbook and pencil case were there. As was my mp3 player, phone, headphones, and my tablet. I examined my tech to make sure it still worked. I was thankful that I had forgotten to take out the charger before going to the store. I put the items back and looked up at Jazz, a sincere smile on my face. 

“Thank you. Really.” He walked over to the bed. 

“Like I said, it’s all dere. But the tablet won’t be able to connect to the internet or Bluetooth. Sorry.” I shook my head. 

“It’s fine. I don’t have my Bluetooth headphones with me, so that one’s pretty useless. As for the internet, I understand. So don’t worry about it.” He didn’t seem convinced. “I’m not trusted.” Both Autobots tried to assure me that wasn’t true. It was nice, but I knew the truth. Ironhide’s action and the earlier yelling made it all to clear. 

“I know I am still considered a threat.” I turned my eyes to the floor. “Really, it’s okay. I get it. I wouldn’t trust me either if our situations were reversed.” I looked back up, glancing at both of them in turn, determined that they would believe me. I really was okay with it. I had enough apps on my tablet to keep me busy for awhile and my mp3 player had a ton of songs on it. I wasn’t about to be bored anytime soon. 

“You’re pretty brave Kitten.” Jazz said giving in. I smiled and shook my head. 

“Not brave. Just, practical.” He chuckled before saying he had a shift to get to. We said goodbye and he was off, leaving me with a quiet Ratchet. I looked up at him for a second before reaching out and tugging on his sleeve. I didn’t meet his eyes as I asked the one question that had been plaguing me. 

“Ratchet, what was all the yelling about?”


	7. Chapter 6

I heard Ratchet sigh as I let go of his sleeve. I head shifting before I felt him sit down on the bed. Glancing up at him I could tell he was troubled.

“Ratchet?” I said quietly, hoping he would confide in me what was going on. I hated to be left in the dark, especially if it involved me directly.

“It is nothing you should have to worry about.” He reached over and took my hand, giving it a light squeeze. “You have very forthcoming when asked questions. You’ve stayed in here despite being curious.” I looked away. So he had known I had walked over to the door the earlier. I had made it to the door, but decided against it, instead retuning to sitting on the bed. I didn’t want to get myself or Ratchet in trouble. “You’ve been every bit a good patient and guest. Asking very little despite the situation you are in. You’ve given no reason for anyone to fear you or to be suspicious of your motives.” He looked at the wall across from him. “You should have nothing to fear.”

“But people still are scared that I’m just acting and that the moment they let their guard down I’ll strike or something.” It wasn’t a question, just simple fact.

“Indeed.” He responded, sounding as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “They want you to be moved to the brig until your motives can be determined.” I shuddered. That didn’t sound good. Not at all, but if that is what it took, well then I’d do it.

I squeezed his hand. “If that’s what it takes.” I said quietly. “If it will ease their minds I’ll do it.” I didn’t look up at him.

“Katie, you should not have –” I looked up at him and raised my other hand, effectively cutting Ratchet off.

“This is your home. I don't want to be a burden or a bother. If my presence is upsetting the normalcy of everyday life here, then I am willing to try and fix it.” I explained, trying to keep a straight face. “Look, to put it simply, I hate causing other people trouble and I know I am causing a lot of it. I don’t want to be the cause of unrest or anything like that.”

Ratchet stared at me in what I can only assume was pure shock. It took him several long seconds to regain his composure. “I will not let anyone put you in the brig when you have done nothing wrong.”

I smiled at him. “As much as I appreciate that Ratchet, but it’s not like I have anywhere else to go. I’ll be fine. The worst that could happen is I get bored.” He shook his head.

“I fear that it could get much worse then that.” He said seriously. “Someone would be placed in charge of your well being and if it was someone that has already marked you as the enemy, it could get much worse.” I didn’t even want to think of what was obviously going though Ratchet’s mind. His scowl was more then enough to have me worried. But it was for the good of everyone else, right?

“I’m willing to take that chance.” I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

“You are a good kid.” I smiled a little at that. “But I am still not allowing it. You are still recovering from heat exhaustion. I am not going to allow you to be put into a situation where your health could be compromised.” He sounded so sure. He wasn’t going to be moved on the topic. A few giggles escaped as a thought crossed my mind. “Now what are you laughing at?” Ratchet sounded a bit annoyed.

“Just a stray thought.” I replied, still smiling.

“Care to share it?” My smile widened a bit.

“I was just thinking that if you had your way, I probably wouldn’t leave Medbay.” His eyes widened a bit, before he seemed to be contemplating the idea.

“That would be acceptable. I would not have to worry about another mech mistreating you and I could ensure that your health is progressing as it should…” He trailed off as if weighing other benefits and disadvantages of the idea. “It could very well work.” He spoke after a few minutes. “But it would expose you to much of the dissent caused by your arrival.” He hinted at the fact that people are always coming and going since this is a Medbay.

“I could always just hide in here when other people are around. It’s not like that’s all that odd for me anyways. I’m not too good with strangers some days. I also can be pretty shy sometimes.” I said. Ratchet nodded, before letting go of my hand and standing up.

“I will go speak to Optimus about the matter.” He turned to leave. Another thought stuck.

“Ratchet!” I called after him, causing him to turn around slightly shocked. “Would it help if there was a way to keep tabs on me? Like if someone wanted to know where I was they could?” Ratchet took a moment to think about what I said before answering.

“It may ease some of the tension, but are you sure that that would be advisable? It could also –” Once more I cut him off.

“As I said earlier, if it will ease their minds, I’ll do it. Besides, it would make me feel better knowing that if something were to happen someone would know where to find me if I ended up lost or taken someplace I’m not supposed to be.” I replied, determined to get him to understand.

“I will speak to Wheeljack about a tracking device after I speak with Optimus, alright?” I nodded my head. “For now though rest. You are still recovering.” I nodded again and he was gone.

I got out of bed and grabbed my black messenger bag. It basically held my whole life in it. Opening one of it smaller pockets I took out my pencils and eraser. I pulled out my sketchbook and then untangled my headphones, before plugging them into my mp3 player. I relaxed as the music filtered through the ear buds, settling back on the bed and began fixing the only sketch in the little composition-like book.

I smiled, thinking back to the memory. Idlewild. My Aunt and her family, with my Uncle's family as well. Storybook forest. I laughed again. I hadn't been there since I was ten or younger. The memories of then had become blurred with time, but the new memories were still fresh. It was like walking into my childhood fairytales. Raggedy Ann and Andy, the Three Little Pigs, Excalibur. Best of all I had spent the day with my some of my favorite people.

I chuckled as my 'theme song' began to play. A friend of mine had bought an album of Shinedown's and thought that one of the songs fit me to a T. It was now dubbed my theme song. I sang along, practically knowing it by heart.

_“All dressed up_  
_In a white straitjacket_  
_Shut your mouth_  
_No, you can't have it”_

I retraced lines, darkening some and lightening others.

_“Paper airplanes_  
_Open window_  
_Here today_  
_And gone tomorrow”_

I switched to cleaning up the shading when the lines were up to my standards.

_“I like to stare at the sun_  
_And think about what I've done_  
_I lie awake in my great escape”_

I continued to sing lightly, finishing the sketch.

_“I like crossing the line_  
_And slowly losing my mind_  
_Are you ok_  
_'Cuz I feel fine”_

I turned the page and decided I was going to draw something else. With out really thinking about it, I began to draw the other side other side of the room.

_“Maybe it's me_  
_I'm just crazy_  
_Maybe I like that I'm not alright”_

I got lost in the drawing as my music helped to drown out the fear from earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to see the picture mentioned in the fic, it is based off of this picture I drew of my cousin, go here -----> http://formers-girl.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d58l9kz


End file.
